Gato negro en Hogwarts
by tarrasque698
Summary: Después de morir reencarne en un gato, y la niña que me adopta se llama Hermione Granger. Estoy en el mundo de Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1

No soy dueño de Harry Potter. Solo me pertenece mi OC.

**Capítulo 1 **

Despierto por el sonido de varios maullidos, pero no puedo ver. Trato de recordar, yo iba conduciendo hasta que de pronto un gato pasó corriendo delante y gire rápidamente a un lado… morí, eso es seguro, a la velocidad que iba y el cinturón no tenía hebilla, al menos viajaba solo.

Me tomo unos minutos darme cuenta de la razón por la que no veo, y resulta que no puedo abrir los ojos, y añadiendo todos esos maullidos agudos a mi alrededor, me doy cuenta de que he reencarnado en un gato. ¿Coincidencia?, no lo sé.

Creo que envés de preocuparme del pasado, necesito pensar en el presente. Tengo hambre, así que tengo que buscar a mi madre. Tengo que guiarme por el olor, y luego de arrastrarme por el suelo la encontré, es bueno ser aun inteligente, los otros gatitos aún están dando vueltas mientras maúllan. Me pregunto, cómo es posible poder pensar claramente teniendo el cerebro de un gatito.

-ooo-

No sé cuántos días pasaron, pero todo va bien, el único inconveniente es que aún no veo ninguna persona. Es probable que mi medre sea una gata callejera y por el olor a tierra y pasto probablemente sea un parque, un bosque o alguna zona agraria.

Ah, la luz, según lo que sé de los gatos abren los ojos después de la primera semana de vida. Según el color de mis patas y cola soy un gato negro y muy peludo. Mis hermanos y hermanas son de color naranja. ¿Por qué soy diferente?, no lo sé.

-ooo-

Ha pasado un mes desde que abrí los ojos y descubrí que:

Vivo en una pequeña cueva.

Soy macho, por suerte no cambie de género.

Hay casas altas no muy lejos de aquí, así que supongo que estoy en un parque o en un enorme jardín de una familia rica.

Somos cinco gatitos, tres machos y dos hembras.

Nuestra raza es medio persa, nuestra madre es un gato romano.

Puedo entender a los gatos.

Si, aunque no sé qué dicen, entiendo vagamente lo que quieren transmitir, por ejemplo, cuando mis hermanos y hermanas maúllan entiendo "calor", "frio", "hambre" y "dolor".

-ooo-

Madre no viene, ha pasado un día y aun no llega, me preocupa que algo le hubiera pasado, mis hermanos y hermanas tiene hambre así que creo que tendré que salir a buscar alimento.

Obviamente no pude atrapar nada, pero me las arregle para encontrar unos saltamontes y otros pequeños bichos. No saben tan mal como creí que seria, pero fue asqueroso, y lleve unos cuantos a casa.

Sorprendentemente se los comieron, tenía miedo de que no los comieran, pero estaba lejos de ser suficiente. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo aguantaremos así.

-ooo-

Una semana sin madre. Es triste escuchar tantos maullidos, y en mi mente suenan como "hambre".

Una de mis hermanas, la más pequeña, ha enfermado. Ya no sé qué hacer.

-ooo-

¡Estamos salvados!

O eso creo, una niña de unos ocho años nos ha encontrado y según lo que entendí dijo que les preguntara a sus padres si puede quedárselos.

Me pregunto cómo será nuestro nuevo hogar.

-ooo-

Ah, esto es vida. Ahora mismo nos encontramos en una enorme casa. Cuando nos encontraron nos llevaron a una veterinaria donde curaron a mi hermana más pequeña y luego nos pusieron vacunas a todos, dijeron que eran preventivas para algunas enfermedades.

Lo que más me sorprendió de todo es que la niña se llama Hermione, y la familia es Granger. ¡He reencarnado en el mundo de Harry Potter!

Sí magia, escobas, dragones y secretos. Soy un gran fan, he visto las películas y un poco de los libros.

Pero hay un problema, no soy mago, no soy humano y ni siquiera estoy en Hogwarts. La única forma seria que Hermione me llevara con ella pero no estoy seguro si lo hará.

Ojala no me ponga el nombre de Crookshanks, no me gusta ese nombre.

Me pregunto si podre conocer a los otros personajes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Ha pasado unos días desde que fui adoptado y ha llegado la hora de despedirme de mis hermanos y hermanas. Al parecer no pueden cuidarnos a todos, no por problemas económicos, sino porque somos muchos para que una niña los cuide.

Los padres de Hermione pasan mucho tiempo trabajando y ella también tiene que ir a la escuela, por ello el hecho de que solo pueden criar a uno.

A Hermione le gustan mucho los gatos, pero ya que era muy pequeña nunca le compraron uno, hasta ahora. Creen que es lo suficientemente responsable para cuidar uno.

Adiós hermanos y hermanas, estoy seguro de que tendrán una buena vida, porque se aseguraron de que alguien responsable los adopte, al parecer por ser medio persas eran muy queridos.

-ooo-

El tiempo pasa rápido, ha pasado tres meses desde que fui adoptado y es el cumpleaños de Hermione y está cumpliendo ocho años, según el calendario hoy es 19 de septiembre. Haciendo mis cálculos yo he nacido aproximadamente a inicios de mayo. Así que aún quedan unos cuatro años hasta que vaya a Hogwarts.

Por cierto Hermione me ha dado el nombre de Ébano.

-ooo-

Navidad. Hay enorme árbol de navidad en la sala y toda la casa está rodeada de luces.

En este tiempo que he vivido con esta familia me he dado cuenta de dos cosas.

Hermione no tiene amigos, incluso parece que está siendo intimidada en la escuela, una vez llego llorando con su pelo manchado. Me abraso toda esa tarde mientras lloraba, aunque cuando llegaron sus padres y llamaron a la escuela. Aunque ya no la intimidan parece que la ignoran.

Otra cosa es que al parecer soy mágico, puedo sentir la energía mágica, creo que voy a llorar. Me di cuenta de esto cuando estaba cerca de Hermione sentí algo en ella, en especial ese día que regreso llorando. Ella podría haber hecho magia accidental sin darse cuenta de ello. Esa energía también la siento en mí.

Al parecer mis hermanos y hermanas eran gatos normales ya que no sentí nada en ellos. ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

-ooo-

Marzo, llego la primavera. Hoy tengo una meta, mi primera caza.

Llevo ya varios meses intentando hacer magia o algo así ya que soy una criatura mágica. Pero no logre nada.

Por eso que entrenare y que mejor manera de hacerlo que haciendo lo que los gatos hacen, cazar y parkour.

No quiero ser inútil si llego a Hogwarts y los peligros que hay allí. Además que he ganado algo de peso, no quiero ser uno de esos gatos gordos que no puede siquiera saltar.

Así que hoy atrapare un ratón.

Encontré uno después de una hora de búsqueda, es de noche pero puedo verlo claramente, y una vez en la posición correcta salto y lo muerdo.

**Ébano ha obtenido carne de ratón**

¿Qué?

¿Qué hace aquí elementos de RPG en el mundo de Harry Potter?

O este será uno de esos beneficios de reencarnar que aparece en los animes.

Haber, mmm…

¿Abrir estado?

**Nombre: Ébano**

**Raza: Nekomata – raza extinta**

**Habilidades: ninguna**

Funcionó, ¿pero qué quiere decir raza extinta? Tal vez soy el único de mi especie. Si es como un RPG entonces tengo que derrotar enemigos para hacerme más fuerte, subir de nivel o algo como eso. Seguiré cazando ratones toda la noche, a ver si consigo algo.

-ooo-

Aunque atrape tres ratones más, no logre subir de nivel, pero obtuve la habilidad **ocultarse en las sombras.**

**Nombre: Ébano**

**Raza: Nekomata – raza extinta**

**Habilidades:**

**Ocultarse en las sombras**

Y me di cuenta de que si me concentro puedo saber detalles sobre mi estado.

**Nekomata: Criatura mágica con la capacidad de tomar forma humana si nació como gato o tomar forma de gato si nació con forma humana aproximadamente a la edad de siete u ocho años. Su forma humana aun cuenta con las orejas y la cola de un gato.**

**Los nekomatas crecen el doble de rápido que los humanos pero una vez adultos dejan de crecer.**

**Su color varía según su atributo, no pueden aprender habilidades mágicas que no sean de su atributo.**

**Color Negro: Atributo sombras y muerte.**

**Ocultarse en las sombras: Siempre que esté bajo una sombra o en la oscuridad de la noche será difícil de ver.**

Supongo que todas mis habilidades tendrán que ver con sombras o muerte, creo tengo una idea de cómo se consiguen habilidades de sombra, ¿pero muerte? Tal vez tenga que matar muchos ratones o algo así.

-ooo-

Un año, todo un año cazando, recorriendo las calles de noche, casi comido por un perro y una batalla épica con una rata gigante donde casi pierdo una pata. Solo obtuve una habilidad.

**Cazador nocturno: Velocidad y reflejos aumentados durante la noche.**

Dejando de lado las habilidades me he dado cuenta que mientras el tiempo pasa me hago más fuerte, más fuerte que un gato normal, puedo saltar mucho más fuerte que otros gatos. Pero aun así aun no podría enfrentarme a un perro.

Un problema que me ha estado ocurriendo recientemente son las hormonas, así que trato de mantenerme alejado de otros gatos, especialmente las gatas.

Últimamente siento la gran necesidad de marcar mi territorio, pero aun mantengo mis impulsos bajo control.

-ooo-

Hermione hoy cumple diez años y lo celebra con sus padres y su único amigo, yo.

Aunque Hermione aprendió a tratar con sus compañeros de escuela aun no encontró alguien a quien llamar amigo. Últimamente en vez de tratarme como una mascota, me trata como a un amigo.

Salimos a pasear al parque, la piscina, comer helado y hasta me llama amigo. No sé si sentirme feliz por cómo nos llevamos tan bien o triste por ella que su mejor amigo es un gato.

No aprendí ninguna nueva habilidad y queda menos de dos años para ir a Hogwarts, eso si ella me lleva, sino tendré que encontrar una manera de ir, incluso podría esconderme en su equipaje o seguirla durante su viaje.

La noche anterior me enfrente al perro que casi me come y gane, pero no creo que pueda vencerlo de día.

Por supuesto no mate al perro ni lo deje gravemente herido, solo fueron unos arañazos en la cara una oreja mordida. Por cierto el perro era enorme.

-ooo-

¡Llego la carta!

Faltando dos meses para el cumpleaños número doce de Hermione y por fin llego la tan esperada carta.

Los padres de Hermione no están seguros si es verdad, pero en la carta dice que un maestro vendrá el fin de semana para explicar sobre la magia y plan de estudios.

La familia me mira de manera extraña mientras corro y salto por todos lados.

-ooo-

Hoy vino una mujer con traje de bruja, me pregunto quién será.

Todos estamos reunido en la sala mientras sirven un poco de té.

"Entonces volveré a presentarme, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall y me gustaría hablarles del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería" dijo la bruja.

¿Qué?

No puede ser, es demasiado joven. Bueno, no es joven pero se ve de menos de treinta.

Según lo que se debería tener más de 50 años.

Esto es un problema, esto significa que probablemente no sea completamente igual que los libros y las películas. O tal vez todos los magos se ven más jóvenes, debería comprobar después cuan diferente es este mundo en comparación a las películas, no termine los libros.

Al parecer para demostrar la existencia de la magia realizaría una demostración.

Primero hizo levitar la mesa y luego se transformó en gato.

Una hermosa gata.

"Mrow, mrowoww"

Mierda, las hormonas. Sin darme cuenta el comencé a maullar

Todos en la sala ahora me están mirando, luego de un tiempo regresa a la normalidad y explica que es una animaga.

Durante la conversación Hermione pregunta si puede llevarme a Hogwarts a lo que McGonagall responde que si es posible llevar un gato como mascota, pero tiene que asegurarse de que no ataque a otras mascotas.

Y antes de irse dijo que la acompañaría a comprar sus útiles escolares el próximo mes y que puede ir con su familia.

-ooo-

Mañana es el día en que viajaremos a Hogwarts y ya está todo preparado:

Baúl, listo.

Barita, listo.

Libros, listo.

Tinta y plumas, listo.

Jaula para gato, listo.

No no no. No quiero ir en una jaula, nunca antes me pusieron en una jaula, Hermione siempre me lleva en sus brazos o voy camino a su lado.

Pero al parecer, para llevarme a la estación del tren necesito estar en una jaula.

Ojala me libere una vez dentro del tren, no quiero pasar todo el viaje encerrado o me que me pongan con el equipaje.

Creo que esta noche no saldré a cazar ni a correr, quiero estar bien descansado para mañana y además ha pasado más de dos años desde que obtuve una habilidad y aun no consigo otra.

Conseguir habilidades es mucho más difícil de lo que creí. Pero aun soy bastante fuerte físicamente, me pregunto qué tan fuerte soy, ya que no tengo una manera adecuada de probarlo.

Mientras pienso en esto me quedo dormido. Zzz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Hoy Hermione está muy emocionada por ir a su nueva escuela y allí poder hacer amigos, lo siento por ella porque si recuerdo bien hay mucha discriminación por los nacidos muggles, pero obviamente eso no se les dice, sino ningún padre muggle enviaría a sus hijos allí.

Hoy nos dirigimos a la estación del tren y por supuesto, yo estoy enjaulado. No veo a Harry ni a Ron, u otro Weasley.

Por suerte Hermione decide llevarme con ella. Pronto el tren está listo para partir nos sentamos en un lugar vacío y me libera de la jaula.

Horas más tarde después de iniciado el viaje Hermione se viste con su túnica porque ya falta poco para llegar, pero luego un niño algo gordo viene y pregunta si han visto su rana a lo que Hermione responde que no, pero que le ayudaría a buscarla. Él se presenta como Neville y nos agradece por la ayuda.

Me doy cuenta de que ella lo ayuda que se hagan amigos, no simplemente ayudas a cualquiera a buscar una rana por todo un tren.

Luego de haber revisado casi todo el tren llegamos donde se encuentran dos niños que rápidamente reconozco como Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

Y como olvidarme de esa rata, me pregunto cuanto bien le aria al mundo si lo aplastara en este mismo momento, pero mejor lo dejo por ahora para no darle problemas Hermione.

Luego de que ella se presenta y amablemente repara los lentes de Harry continuamos con la búsqueda.

Después de llegado al final del trayecto aun no encontramos a la rana a lo que nevill aun agradece la ayuda.

Una vez llegamos cerca al lago nos llaman para subir a los botes, una vez terminamos de cruzar nos reencontramos con la maestra McGonagall y nos hacen pasar para que inicie la elección de casas, por cierto la rana apareció, ¿Cómo? No lo sé.

-ooo-

"¡Gryffindor!"

Hermione fue seleccionada, y se va a su respectiva mesa con migo en sus brazos.

Es bueno que algunas cosas no cambien, a excepción de esos maestros que se ven más jóvenes que las películas, incluso Dumbledore tiene el pelo menos blanco y con menos arrugas.

Así que mi teoría es que los magos y brujas viven más tiempo y a la vez se ven más jóvenes.

Todo fue bien hasta que llego Harry Potter y todos callaron.

Luego de un minuto con el sombrero, el sombrero grito Gryffindor.

Hermione está emocionada de estar en la misma casa que él.

Una vez terminada la selección empieza el banquete, hay tantas carnes, desde que me reencarne como gato tengo gran fascinación por la carne y ella lo sabe, y me va alimentando con lo que ella se sirve.

Si piensan que comer con un gato en la meza es malo, a muchos realmente no les molesta, más bien les molesta más cierto Weasley que se mete todo lo que puede en la boca. Tengo muchos mejores modales en la mesa que él y soy un gato.

Una vez terminado nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, una vez llegamos nos damos cuenta que es solo para los.

Al parecer todas las aviaciones son para cuatro personas pero Hermione es la única se quedó sin compañeros, esto se está poniendo triste, porque cuando ella abrió la puerta ya estaba lista para presentarse a sus nuevos compañeros de habitación.

Después de ordenar sus pertenencias se queda dormida, creo que me quedare con ella esta noche para que no se sienta sola.

-ooo-

Aprovecho mi tiempo libre para explorar el castillo mientras ella va a sus clases, es bueno conocer bien el lugar donde estaré en los próximos años.

Me encontré con la gata Norris durante mi recorrido, así que la saludo.

"miau"

Y así comienza nuestra conversación.

"miau"

"miau"

"miau"

"miau"

Bueno, no le molesta que haya otro gato por aquí, pero no parece muy amigable.

Por cierto se ve bien como gata. Pero aun así prefiero a las humanas, aun espero el día en que pueda tomar forma humana, aunque me quedare con las orejas y la cola. Según lo que escuche de otros gatos soy un gato muy guapo, ojala también lo sea en mi forma humana.

Después de un tiempo simplemente se va, y yo continúo con mi recorrido por el castillo.

-ooo-

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hermione y estamos los dos sentados en u habitación mirando una pequeña tarta, aunque sus padres le enviaron regalos, aun así esto es muy solitario.

Pasar tu cumpleaños con un gato, soy su amigo pero no es como si pudiera decirle Feliz cumpleaños, solo le di muchos "miau" que de alguna manera la hicieron sentir mejor, parece que sus intentos de hacer amigos aun no han dado frutos.

-ooo-

Hoy es Halloween, y hoy es el día en que el troll, no importa lo que me diga, me quedare a su lado todo el día.

Después de su clase de encantamientos donde amablemente presto ayuda a Ron, ella es la última en salir, y yo sé que evento se acerca. Trato de evitar que vaya en dirección de ellos pero es inútil, ella está decidida en hacerse amiga de ellos, cuando está apunto de llamarlos escucha lo que Ron dice y empieza a llorar.

Al parecer ella siempre los estaba ayudando desde hace varios días para que puedan hacerse amigos, pero parece no aprecian su ayuda.

Ella sale corriendo y yo la sigo sin antes darle a Ron un zarpazo en pierna. No le hago nada más porque no queda mucho tiempo, además luego tienen que venir a rescatarla.

No creo que pueda solo con el troll, pero por suerte va a ser de noche y se activara mi habilidad **cazador nocturno.**

Una vez me la encuentro en el baño trato de consolarla, pero también me muestro atento ante cualquier ruido.

Aproximadamente dos horas después, ya de noche, Hermione ya había dejado de llorar pero no quería salir de aquí aunque trate de llevarla lejos.

De pronto escuche las pisadas de algo muy pesado, parece que el troll ha llegado, parece que viene hacia aquí.

Salgo rápidamente del baño y veo el enorme troll, sin darme mucho tiempo para pensar rápidamente trata de pisarme pero rápidamente me muevo a un lado, pero el ruido alerta a Hermione y ella sale del baño solo para quedar paralizada por el miedo. Mientras el troll se acerca a ella salto rápidamente por su espalda, llego a la cabeza y trato de arañarle la cara, pero se sacude fuertemente logrando hacerme soltarlo y caigo al piso.

Mierda, donde esta Harry y Ron, ya espeso la batalla pero aún no están aquí.

Después de esquivar dos pisadas más deja de perseguirme y se dirige hacia Hermione, ella trata de escapar pero el troll esta en dirección a la puerta, una vez acorralada el troll levanta su garrote para atacarla salto a su pecho y de su pecho a su cara logrando pincharle un ojo.

El troll grita de dolor, yo salto para alejarme pero me atrapa en el aire con su mano libre, parece que soltó su garrote por el dolor, y me lanza contra una pared.

Siento que se me rompieron unos huesos, no me puedo mover.

Poco antes de que pierda la conciencia veo a Harry y a Ron entrar por la puerta mientras Hermione grita mi nombre.

-ooo-

Ya estoy completamente curado, ha pasado tres días desde el asunto del troll y parece que Hermione gano dos nuevos amigos. Pero yo sigo siendo su mejor amigo, especialmente por como la defendí del troll.

Al final lograron vencerlo los tres, pero la razón que Harry y Ron tardaron en llegar es porque Ron estaba cojeando un poco por el zarpazo que le di, por eso no pudo correr y Harry no quería dejarlo atrás. Creo que soy más fuerte de lo que creí, y hablando de ser fuerte, parece que no solo soy más fuerte sino que también soy mucho más duro y es por eso que sigo vivo.

Ahora mismo me encuentro siendo alimentado por Hermione en su habitación, aunque ya estoy curado no quiere que salga por unos días más, le preocupa si pudiera pasarme algo.

Lo que me tiene insatisfecho es que después de enfrentarme a un troll aún no he ganado ninguna habilidad, creo que pronto será hora de aventurarme fuera del castillo e incluso explorar el bosque.

Pero por ahora disfrutare de esta comida.

"Abre la boca Ébano, di ah"

"miau"

Esto es vida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Se acerca diciembre y de pronto recordé algo muy importante, Harry recibirá la capa de invisibilidad, una de las reliquias de la muerte, esta sería una oportunidad de conseguir una habilidad.

Hasta ahora solo obtuve habilidades de sombra pero ninguna relacionada con la muerte, no es que encuentres cosas relacionadas con la muerte por todos lados.

Últimamente estuve pensando cómo obtener habilidades relacionadas con la muerte y se me ocurrieron algunas ideas.

1-Las reliquias de la muerte, que son la capa de invisibilidad, la piedra de la resurrección y la varita de saúco.

2-Dementores, tendré que esperar hasta el tercer año escolar para acercarme a uno.

3-Thestral, sé que hay algunos en Hogwarts, pero no puedo verlos aunque mate decenas de ratones, así que tengo que presenciar la muerte de alguien para verlos.

4-Inferi, no sé dónde encontrarlos, solo recuerdo que había muchos cuando Harry fue junto con Dumbledore a recuperar un horrocrux.

Eso es todo lo que se me ocurre, pero por ahora solo puedo esperar hasta que estén a mi alcance y pueda encontrarlos.

-ooo-

Diciembre, ya está todo cubierto de nieve y me es difícil salir así.

No puedo salir del castillo hasta que se derrita la nieve así que estuve deambulando por los pasillos, y en varias ocasiones me encontré con la profesora McGonagall en su forma de gato, parece que a ella le gusta salir a relajarse en su forma de gato, ya que no tenía nada que hacer comencé a seguirla, aunque los primeros días se alejaba de mí, ahora nos llevamos un poco mejor. Algunas veces hacemos parkour o nos perseguimos, no pensé que fuera tan divertido jugar con otro gato, aunque no es un gato realmente.

Y así los días pasaron rápidamente.

-ooo-

Ya es navidad, Hermione abrió sus regalos siendo la mitad fueron libros, pero parece que le gusta sus regalos.

Yo recibí un regalo de Hermione.

Un collar para gatos, pero no cualquier collar, es mágico.

**Ébano ha obtenido Collar mágico para gato.**

**Collar mágico para gato: Aumenta la resistencia al frio y autoajuste de tamaño.**

**Nombre: Ébano**

**Raza: Nekomata – raza extinta**

**Habilidades:**

**Ocultarse en las sombras**

**Cazador nocturno**

**Equipamiento:**

**Collar mágico para gato.**

Mi primer equipamiento, parece que mi anterior collar no contaba como uno por que no tenía ningún efecto, me pregunto que más podría equiparme.

Pero dejando eso de lado, tengo otras cosas que hacer. Si recuerdo bien Harry ira a la sección prohibida y llevara la capa con él.

-ooo-

No resulto difícil seguirlo ya que soy indetectable durante la noche.

Luego de que Harry tratara de no ser atrapado Filch, él se escondió en la habitación del espejo que no recuerdo su nombre, que muestra los deseos de quien lo mira.

Cuando Harry vio el espejo dejo caer su capa, rápidamente aprovecho eso y me acerco a la capa.

Y no sé qué hacer.

¿Qué hago?

Lo toco, trato de comerlo, me lo pongo o trato de arañarlo.

Por ahora simplemente me paro sobre la capa, y mientras pensaba que más hacer.

**Se ha entrado en contacto con el atributo muerte.**

**Ahora es posible sentir la muerte.**

**Habilidad obtenida Garras de Anubis.**

**Habilidad obtenida Niebla de perdición.**

**Habilidad obtenida Resistencia a la muerte.**

Me quedé atónito, tres habilidades solo por entrar en contacto con una reliquia de la muerte, y solo por sus nombres parecen muy fuertes, pero mientras trataba de concentrarme alguien me carga.

"Ébano, que haces aquí"

Parece que la plática entre Harry y Dumbledore ha terminado, Harry me levanta y coge su capa y nos lleva hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Una vez allí me concentro para examinar min nuevas habilidades.

**Garras de Anubis: Al usarlo aumenta el daño infligido y provoca heridas incurables, también hace posible dañar lo inmaterial.**

**Niebla de perdición: Combina las sombras y la muerte para crear una niebla a tu alrededor, al estar en la niebla se bloquean todos los sentidos y provoca debilidad, es imposible ver a través de la niebla. Al ser la niebla parte de ti puedes sentir lo que ocurre dentro, incluso si no se puede ver.**

**Resistencia a la muerte: Cuando estas a punto de morir entras en un estado de no-muerto durante una hora, mientras esta activo la velocidad y la fuerza se reducen a la mitad. Si no se curan las heridas antes de que pase el efecto el usuario morirá. Solo se puede usar una vez al día.**

Son muy buenas habilidades, necesito probarlas.

Salgo rápidamente de la sala y busco un lugar donde nadie pueda verme y comienzo a probar las habilidades.

Primero garras de Anubis, mis garras se cubren de una energía negra y se alargan. Hago un rasguño en la pared y deja profundas marcas.

Luego pruebo la niebla de perdición.

¡Boom!

Todo a mí alrededor es negro, pero siento las paredes, el piso, el techo e incluso me siento a mí mismo en la niebla. Es como si fuera parte de mi cuerpo y como si la niebla tuviera tacto, se siente extraño.

Tardo aproximadamente dos horas en disiparse.

Y como no quiero matarme para probar resistencia a la muerte me voy de regreso a la sala de Gryffindor a dormir.

-ooo-

Abril, la nieve ya se ha derretido, desde que obtuve nuevas habilidades estuve practicando y probándolas, descubrí que la niebla se disipa más rápido si me alejo mucho. También logre ver un thestral, posiblemente porque ahora puedo sentir lo que está relacionado con la muerte.

Ahora mismo me encuentro con Harry, Ron y Hermione en la cabaña de Hagrid observando un pequeño dragón, es lindo pero me mantengo alejado, no quiero tener mis pelos quemados.

Como se esperaba Draco Malfoy los vio y de seguro se lo dirá a la profesora McGonagall.

Nos vamos de la casa de Hagrid para luego ver a un sonriente Draco y a la profesora McGonagall.

Luego de quitar puntos a todos, incluyendo a Draco, nos envían con Filch a la cabaña de Hagrid para dar un recorrido por el bosque prohibido, al parecer ha habido alguien que está cazando a los unicornios y tenemos que acompañarlo.

Aunque quisiera ir con Harry para ver a Voldemort, prefiero ir con Hermione para cuidarla, en el bosque hay muchos peligros, y Voldemort.

Después de una hora escuchamos los gritos de Draco, parece que ya se encontraron con Voldemort, Draco nos dice que se encontraron con un monstruo y que Harry se quedó atrás, Hermione me carga y vamos corriendo todos donde está Harry, Hermione tiene miedo de que me pierda en el bosque, pero yo ya explore el bosque varias veces.

Cuando llegamos encontramos a Harry hablando con un centauro llamado Firenze.

Cuando el centauro saluda a Hagrid me ve y sus ojos se abren mucho.

"¡Niña suelta eso es peligroso!"

Todos se sorprenden por lo que dice el centauro, a lo que Hermione responde rápidamente en mi defensa.

"Es un gato, no son peligrosos"

Seguramente piensa que el centauro nunca vio un gato.

"Eso no es un gato"

Al escuchar eso Hermione se emociona un poco, sin dejarlo continuar agrega.

"¿Es un kneazle?, sabía que era muy inteligente pero no se parece a uno"

"No, esa es una criatura muy oscura y peligrosa, las estrellas dicen muerte"

Hermione rápidamente protesta ante sus acusaciones mientras me abrasa más fuerte.

"Él no es malo, me salvo la vida"

"No digo que sea malo, digo que es peligroso. Me tengo que ir, solo ten cuidado"

Diciendo eso se va, cuando ya no se le ve todos me miran pensativos, pero luego simplemente seguimos nuestro camino al castillo ya que están cansados.

-ooo-

Durante los próximos días Hermione revisa muchos libros buscando que soy, sin resultados al parecer.

Y así paso un mes.

Cuando llega la noche veo a Neville en la sala común enfrentándose a Harry Ron y Hermione pero es rápidamente vencido.

Parece que no me han visto, ni siquiera trate de esconderme, al final decidí seguirles sin que se den cuenta para no cambiar mucho lo que está por ocurrir.

Cuando llegaron al perro de tres cabezas me quede fuera porque se despertó y la trampilla quedo cerrada.

Mis orejas duelen, ladra demasiado fuerte, una vez se ha calmado me acerco a la trampilla sin que se dé cuenta y uso niebla de perdición.

El perro no sabe que está pasando y trata de alejarse de la niebla, aprovechando esto abro la trampilla y entro.

Por suerte cuando llego a la planta esta se encuentra aún afectada por el hechizo que usaron y paso rápidamente entre sus ramas o raíces, no lo sé.

Después de alcanzarlos espero a que Harry encuentre la llave, una vez encontrada abren la puerta y entro justo antes que Harry, no me vieron porque miraban hacia arriba como volaba Harry en su escoba.

Cuando termina la partida de ajedrez y hay un Ron tirado en el suelo, no sé qué hacer. Me quedo con Hermione o sigo a Harry.

La razón por la que quiero ir con Harry es por la piedra filosofal, incluso si no me da habilidades la puedo tomar y esconderla para mí. No me culpen, es demasiado valioso como para dejar que la rompan.

Al final decido seguir a Harry, todo sucede sin cambios, y cuando Quirrell se convierte en polvo y sale el alma de Voldemort.

Cuando pasa por Harry y se dirige a la salida, rápidamente aparezco a su lado y uso garras de Anubis, cuando es golpeado se escucha un grito de dolor y sigue su camino.

Parece que es cierto que puedo dañar lo inmaterial, por ejemplo almas.

Voy hacia donde se encuentra Harry, en su mano se encuentra la piedra filosofal. Sé que pronto llegara Dumbledore, así que tengo que hacer esto rápido.

Primero lo toco, espero pero no pasa nada. Me estoy quedando sin tiempo, creo que mejor me lo llevo, trato de llevarlo en la boca cuando de pronto…

Esto es lo más sabroso que he probado en mi vida (esta y la anterior), no puede ser, Dumbledore debe haber colocado una falsa fui engañado.

Pero aun así es muy delicioso, no puedo dejar de comerlo y cuando termino de comer escucho en mi mente.

**Ébano ha obtenido Piedra filosofal.**

¿Qué?

Si era la piedra filosofal y me la comí.

**Nombre: Ébano**

**Raza: Nekomata – raza extinta**

**Habilidades:**

**Ocultarse en las sombras**

**Cazador nocturno**

**Garras de Anubis**

**Niebla de perdición**

**Resistencia a la muerte**

**Equipamiento:**

**Collar mágico para gato**

**Piedra filosofal**

No hay tiempo, me voy rápidamente antes de que alguien me encuentre, cuando logro salir me dirijo a la sala común de Gryffindor para que Hermione no se dé cuenta de que los seguí. Estaré en problemas si alguien se da cuenta de que tome la piedra filosofal.

Cuando llego Hermione yo estaba en mi lugar habitual, me miro y toco mi cabeza y luego se fue a dormir.

Cuando ella se durmió me concentre en mi nuevo equipamiento.

**Piedra filosofal: Mientras está equipada no se puede envejecer y obtienes regeneración rápida, puede regenerar miembros y órganos. La piedra de encuentra en medio del pecho, al lado del corazón.**

Ahora tengo una piedra enterrada en el pecho, pero no siento molestias ni incomodidad. Es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, me ahorro la molestia de tener que esconderlo.

-ooo-

El año se acaba, Gryffindor ganó la copa de la casa, Hermione y yo regresamos en el tren donde sus padres nos esperan y regresamos a Londres.

Ella está bastante feliz porque consiguió amigos y se dio cuenta de que yo (su mejor amigo) entiendo lo que dice. Quien no estaría feliz al enterarse de que el gato con quien se la pasaba hablando todos los días en su tiempo libre durante cuatro años embardad la entendía.

Después de la muerte de Quirrell ella estuvo haciéndome preguntas a lo que yo respondía sacudiendo la cabeza, seria cruel seguir fingiendo ser un gato normal después de lo que dijo el centauro, además que no quiero engañarla ya que ella me cuido desde pequeño. Hermione se pasó varios días buscando que especie soy, aunque no encontró nada no fue a preguntarle a los profesores por miedo de que me hagan daño por ser una criatura oscura según el centauro, ella hizo que Harry, Ron y Hagrid prometan no decírselo a nadie, aunque Draco no prometió nada parece que no se lo conto a nadie, ya que a él no le agrada Hermione probablemente cree que es mucho mejor que se quede con el gato y que este le haga daño que decirle a un profesor y salvarla de una criatura tan oscura y peligrosa. Y también porque a Draco le gusta todo lo que se pueda llamar Oscuro.

Aunque solo puedo asentir o negar es mucho mejor que antes, como cuando ella me hacia una pregunta y luego ella se respondía a sí misma.

Una vez en casa le cuenta casi todo lo que hiso en el año y lo que aprendió. También les dice que no soy un gato normal y otras cosas más.

Y así pasamos las vacaciones de manera tranquila, el único problema fue que Harry no respondía las cartas pero no se preocupó demasiado, sabe que a la familia de Harry no le gusta la magia y seguramente le prohibieron usar la lechuza.

EXTRA: POV Minerva McGonagall

Pasar todo el día con una actitud estricta es estresante, la verdad es que me gusta reír y relajarme, pero si me muestro así delante de mis alumnos no me respetaran como lo hacen ahora.

Así que para relajarme salgo a pasear con mi forma animago, ya que quien se daría cuenta cuando un gato está riendo o una mirada relajada.

Después de Halloween el gato de Hermione Granger, mi alumna más brillante, comenzó a seguirme durante mis descansos. Aunque al principio fue molesto descubrí que es buena compañía, aunque puedo relajarme en forma de gato siempre me encuentro en soledad.

Nunca creí que fuera bastante divertido jugar con un gato. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que jugué con alguien?, creo que fue antes de convertirme en maestra.

Faltan dos meces para que los estudiantes regresen, no puedo hacer nada más que esperar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Nos dirigimos al callejón Diagon a hacer las compras para el año escolar, luego de haber comprado la mayoría de cosas llegamos a la librería donde nos encontramos con Harry y Hagrid.

Al entrar a la biblioteca que está repleta de gente porque Lockhart está publicitando sus libros, que de hecho son falsos, todas las mujeres parecían encantadas de ver a Lockhart y Ron parecía que iba a vomitar.

Después de haber comprado libros y que Lockhart llevara a Harry para tomarse unas fotos juntos nos dirigimos hacia la salida pero Draco Malfoy apareció para molestar a Harry a lo que Ginny Weasley salió en su defensa, por un momento sentí sed de sangre, lo siento Harry pero creo que Ginny es yandere.

Me imagino a Ginny diciendo "gracias Harry por quedarte siempre a mi lado" y a Harry atado a una silla.

Creo que estoy exagerando, pero enserio parecía que quería matar a Draco por molestar a Harry.

Antes de que Ginny terminara de pensar como matar a Draco se calmó al ser llamada la novia de Harry por Draco, luego de eso apareció Lucius Malfoy y tras una discusión con el señor Weasley dejo caer el diario entre las cosas de Ginny y luego se fue.

-ooo-

Cuando ya estábamos dentro del tren Hermione fuimos a buscar a Harry y a Ron, después de buscar por todos lados decidimos sentarnos con Ginny y una chica rubia que se presentó como Luna Lovegood y que ella es amiga de la infancia de Ginny.

La verdad es que no sé qué hacer con el diario, si me encargo personalmente del diario Harry no podrá obtener la espada de Gryffindor ni el veneno de basilisco para destruir los horrocruxes, así que por ahora no voy a hacer nada y solo me encargaré de mantener segura a Hermione.

Durante nuestro viaje Luna estaba muy interesada en mí y se unió a la búsqueda de mi especie junto a Hermione, me sorprende lo rápido que se dio cuenta de que no era un gato normal, y así luego de una larga conversación que duro casi todo el viaje se hicieron amigas.

Creo que también cuidare a Luna, si recuerdo bien ella es víctima de acoso de sus compañeros de casa, después de ver sufrir por el mismo problema a Hermione no puedo dejarla sufrir así.

-ooo-

Al llegar a Hogwarts nos separamos de Ginny y Luna, ya que ellas van en vote, y nos dirigimos al gran comedor, una vez allí luego de esperar la llegada de los nuevos estudiantes comenzó la selección de casa.

Ginny fue a Gryffindor y para mi sorpresa Luna también fue a Gryffindor, seguramente se lo pidió al sombrero, ya que la vi hablar con el sombrero durante un rato.

Cuando vino a la mesa se veía feliz y se sentó junto a Ginny, creo que ahora está a salvo.

-ooo-

Cuando fuimos a la sala común de Gryffindor Harry y Ron contaron lo sucedido para luego ser reprendidos por Hermione, cuando todos se durmieron salí a pasear por el castillo y me encontré con McGonagall en su forma de animago, parecía estar feliz de verme.

Después de haber jugado con ella fui fuera del castillo para acercarme a los thestral, no resulto difícil, después de pasar tiempo con ellos e incluso llegue a tocarlos no pasó nada.

Cuando se acercaba el amanecer regrese a castillo y me fui a dormir.

-ooo-

Estoy siguiendo a Ginny al baño de niñas, no soy un pervertido, sino que ahora mismo está siendo poseída por el diario y se dirige a abrir la cámara de los secretos. No la voy a detener, sino que quiero asegurarme de que no se acerque a Hermione o mate a alguien.

Después de abierta la cámara Ginny ingresa para ir a liberar el basilisco, no la sigo porque si entro no estoy seguro de poder salir.

Al cabo de una hora, después de haber patrullado los pasillos cercanos, escucho a Ginny salir de la cámara y regresar a su dormitorio. Parece que solo la libero, por ahora.

-ooo-

Hoy me encuentro tomando el sol y a mi lado Hermione y Ron leyendo un libro, cuando de pronto a poca distancia ocurre un conflicto entre el los equipos de quidditch de Gryffindor y Slytherin, luego de que Malfoy alardeara de la riqueza de su padre, Hermione le dice que compro su puesto de cazador. Esto hace enojar a Malfoy, por lo que insulta a Hermione llamándola sangre sucia y después de eso Ron trata de hechizar a Malfoy pero por su varita rota termina lanzándolo sobre sí mismo.

Después del hechizo fallido de Ron nos dirigimos donde vive Hagrid para saber cómo detener las babosas que salen de su boca, una vez allí mientras Ron continua vomitando Hermione explica el significado de sangre sucia y llora.

Vas a pagar por esto Malfoy.

-ooo-

Hoy es Halloween, Ginny está siendo nuevamente controlada y se dirige nuevamente a la cámara de los secretos, luego de abrir la entrada escucho al basilisco arrastrarse y yo me escondo rápidamente.

Cuando es basilisco sale de la entrada secreta se dirige al pasillo.

Ahora que me doy cuenta la gata Norris no se encuentra cerca, sin mirar hacia la cabeza del basilisco veo que se dirige a buscar una víctima.

Espera, si no encuentra a la gata Norris entonces seguirá buscando su primera víctima, y si recuerdo bien Harry está buscando la fuente de las voces que escucha acompañado por Ron y Hermione, si esto sigue así se encontraran tarde o temprano.

Me dirijo rápidamente tras el basilisco, una vez cerca de él uso niebla de perdición, y todo el pasillo junto con el basilisco queda cubierto de niebla. El basilisco no sabe qué hacer y aprovecho para hacerle varios cortes profundos a lo largo del cuerpo usando garras de Anubis. Después de eso absorbo la niebla y cuando la niebla ya no está el basilisco recupera sus sentidos y se da cuenta de sus heridas y grita de dolor, después de esto se da vuelta y regresa al baño dejando rastros de sangre por todo el pasillo.

Cuando escucho pasos viniendo me escondo rápidamente, allí veo viniendo a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Al ver la sangre manchando el piso los tres se asustan e incluso Ron grita, después de seguir el rastro encuentran la pared pintada que dice.

La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos del heredero temed.

Parece que la niebla no llego hasta aquí y Ginny pudo escribir el mensaje.

Luego de quedarse allí parados un rato comenzaron a llegar varios alumnos y se asustaron de ver tanta sangre derramada y creían que alguien ha sido asesinado, cuando llegaron los profesores se alarmaron y rápidamente mandaron a los alumnos a sus dormitorios y empezar a contarlos para ver si algún alumno falta.

-ooo-

Ha pasado una semana desde que herí al basilisco, tenía miedo de que se haya muerto desangrado, pero hoy Colin, el fanboy de Harry, apareció petrificado. De alguna manera Tom Ryddle ha logrado sanar al basilisco o detener el sangrado. No lo vi porque me estoy quedando cerca a Hermione porque así es más seguro para ella, y no vigilar al basilisco que no es el único peligro en Hogwarts. Así que lo siento si alguien termina muerto a diferencia que en el original, pero tengo mis prioridades y no me arriesgare a que le pase algo.

Por ahora visitamos a Harry a la sala médica hasta que regenere sus huesos faltantes, debido al hechizo de Lockhart uso para tratar de curarlo al fracturarse el brazo durante el partido de quidditch.

-ooo-

Con Harry ya curado Hermione comienza con el plan para la preparación de la poción multijugos, y así obtener pruebas de que Draco Malfoy es el heredero de Slytherin, que obviamente no es.

Robaron ingredientes de Snape y comenzó la preparación en el baño de niñas, el lugar más peligroso de todo Hogwarts.

Y así pasaron vario días sin mucho que hacer además de acompañarla.

-ooo-

Después de unas petrificaciones más, se abrió el club de duelos, los duelos aunque simples fueron interesantes, nunca había visto magos pelear.

Cuando llego el turno de Hermione contra una chica llamada Millicent el duelo comenzó de manera normal hasta que comenzaron a atacarse físicamente, cuando Millicent le hizo una llave a Hermione salte rápidamente para luego arañarle la mano y así obligándola a soltarla, luego antes de que continúen su pelea Harry intervino separándolas.

Luego todo ocurrió sin cambios y Harry hablo pársel con la serpiente de Draco.

-ooo-

Es de noche y después de asegurarme de que Hermione está dormida salgo para realizar un experimento que se me ocurrió hace unos días.

La cosa es que desde que aprendí habilidades relacionadas con la muerte puedo manipular mi magia.

Luego de encontrar un aula vacía comencé a hacer fluir mi magia a través de mis patas delanteras, recordando la sensación de cuando uso garras de Anubis. Luego de casi una hora logro hacer fluir magia hacia mis patas delanteras haciendo que se cubran de un aura color gris oscuro.

Después de otra de experimentación con posibles usos durante una hora no pasó nada, lo único que hace es dejar magia de atributo muerte manchando todo lo que toco.

-ooo-

Cuando salo el sol salí del aula, al ver el aula cualquiera vería un aula vacía común, pero mis sentidos pueden captar la muerte y a mis ojos veo todo el piso pintado de negro, e incluso hay una un poco de algo parecido a humo que fluye por el aula.

Después de toda una noche de experimentar con mi magia me di cuenta de que al expulsarla no solo dejo marcado lo que toco, sino que se expande por un tiempo y cuando termine de marcar toda el aula se convirtió en un lugar muy cómodo para mí, pero después de tratar de absorberlo como lo hacía con la niebla de perdición, no pude hacerlo con la magia que deje.

-ooo-

A la siguiente noche continué con los experimentos así que traje una rata (no Peter) y luego dejarlo encerrado en el aula vacía.

Después de debilitarse más y más durante una hora la rata murió. Esto es peligroso, no quiero imaginarme que sucedería si algún alumno se queda demasiado tiempo.

A pasado un día y aunque la magia dejo de expandirse hasta llegar a cubrir un metro fuera del aula, no parece debilitarse y probablemente se quede así por mucho tiempo o para siempre.

Para alejar a los alumnos de este salón atrape varias ratas y las tire dentro del aula, cuando alguien ingrese al aula y vea varias muertas se dará cuenta de que hay algo malo en el aula y se irá.

-ooo-

Alguien murió por mi culpa, unos días después fui a el aula que manche con magia de muerte para seguir con mis experimentos encontré un elfo domestico con una escoba en la mano y a una esquina una bolsa con las ratas que deje, murió mientras limpiaba el aula.

Por mucho que pensé no encontré una manera de sacarlo sin que lo vean, es demasiado grande en comparación con mi tamaño y mi habilidad de ocultación solo funciona en mí.

Finalmente lo deje como lo encontré y me fui, pronto los profesores u otros elfos se darán cuenta de su ausencia y lo encontraran muerto. No volveré a esta aula y con suerte pensaran que el culpable es el heredero de Slytherin.

Una semana después el aula fue encontrada y sellada por los profesores tras la desaparición de cuatro elfos domésticos.

-ooo-

Después de ese incidente del aula decidí continuar mis experimentos en una zona dentro del bosque.

Según la información que logre sacar en el aula la magia de muerte mata al debilitar tanto que los órganos dejan de funcionar. Además los cadáveres mientras se queden dentro de la zona manchada con mi magia de muerte no se descomponen, al parecer también mata los microorganismos encargados de descomponer el cadáver.

Mientras expandía mi magia de muerte por una extensión circular de veinte metros de diámetro de pronto escuche.

**Habilidad obtenida Plagar.**

Rápidamente me concentro en la nueva habilidad.

**Plagar: Al expulsar magia de muerte a tu alrededor, esta se impregna a las superficies cercanas que al saturarse libera miasma, el miasma afecta a los seres vivos debilitándolos hasta la muerte. **

Aunque es peligroso, decido probarlo para ver cómo funciona y así saber los efectos.

Activo la habilidad y rápidamente se libera magia a mí alrededor. La tierra se vuelve negra y resquebrajada, los arboles pierden sus hojas y se tornan oscuros.

Después de recuperarme del asombro rápidamente detengo la habilidad, pero cien metros de diámetro de tierra ha quedado plagada. Esto es diferente a cuando marcaba el suelo con mi magia, porque solo yo podía ver la diferencia pero ahora claramente la tierra se oscureció y todo sobre ella murió, e incluso el miasma es débilmente visible.

Peligroso, esta habilidad consume mucha magia, si no lo detenía probablemente me desmayaría por el agotamiento.

No sé qué usos podría tener esta habilidad pero por ahora me iré a descansar.

-ooo-

Cuando volví a la zona plagada me encontré con un grupo thestrales y uno de ellos comiendo, cuando me acerque note que lo que comía era un ave muerta.

Ahora que lo recuerdo creo los thestrales podrían no estar vivos, parece que este lugar les gusta por como tantos se han reunido y descansan tranquilamente.

Luego de atrapar varias ratas, algunas de las cuales fueron quitadas por los thestrales al menor descuido, empecé mi nuevo experimento, inyectar mi magia en un ser vivo.

Luego de que inyectara mi magia en ellos murieron mucho más rápido y a diferencia del miasma mueren con mucho dolor. Aunque ya estaban muertos seguí inyectando magia hasta que quedaron saturados.

Poco después me di cuenta de que los thestrales ya no los querían comer, por la alta cantidad de magia en ellos probablemente los hace tóxicos o algo así.

-ooo-

Navidad, ha pasado varios días desde mi experimento con ratas en el bosque pero aún no ha pasado nada.

Ahora me encuentro en el comedor mientras Hermione hace planes para infiltrarse en Slytherin e interrogar a Malfoy.

Llegada la hora del comienzo del plan Hermione decide dejarme porque sería sospechoso que yo, el gato de Hermione, este junto con ellos, pero igualmente los seguí mientras me escondía fácilmente aprovechando que ya es de noche.

Al final me quede con Hermione en el baño porque el pelo que recogió fue de gato, me quede patrullando por si el basilisco viene.

Bueno, a los ojos de un gato Hermione no veía tan mal parcialmente gato.

Luego de que volvieran Harry y Ron, Hermione fue llevada a la sala médica para que se recupere, y allí me quede junto a ella hasta que se recuperó.

**EXTRA: POV Minerva McGonagall**

Después de que las petrificaciones empezaron ya ni siquiera tiempo para relajarme, cuando creí que no podía ser peor nos enteramos de la desaparición de algunos elfos domésticos. Buscamos por todo el castillo hasta que los encontramos con la ayuda de otros elfos.

Lo que vimos horrorizo a los elfos que nos seguían y lloraron. Luego de reunirnos con los otros maestros y dirigirnos al lugar para investigar las causas de las muertes.

Cuando llegamos vimos que uno de los elfos entro al aula a pesar de que dijimos que no lo hagan, poco después el elfo comenzó a tambalear y cayó al piso, para sacarlo de allí tuvimos que levitarlo afuera.

Después de examinar el aula se descubrió que la magia en esta debilita la fuerza vital de quienes entran, el elfo domestico que quedo debilitado probablemente tardara varios días en recuperarse pero estará bien.

Luego decidimos sellar el aula para evitar que los alumnos se pongan en peligros.

Aunque tratamos de encontrar las causas no pudimos encontrar nada.

Esto pasa todos los años, profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras asesino, cámara de los secretos (no es la primera vez), y muchas otras cosan en anteriores años. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Dragones, veelas, otro asesino, algún culto o una infestación de wrackspurts?

Soy yo quien tiene que hacer casi todo el papeleo después de que ocurre algún problema.

¿Es mucho pedir un año sin nada de toda esta mierda?


End file.
